Foolish Games
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [DarkRiku,Au,Oneshot]He taught her so much about life and about herself. In the beginning she told herself not to get so involved. That this trail could only halt in a painful deadend.


**A/n: Inspired by "Foolish Games" by Jewel. Which is pretty obvious if you've heard the song. I guess this is more anti-DarkxRiku. Well not really. It's always hard to know when things are over. What can I say I really love every aspect over their relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

_**Foolish Games**_

Riku Harada somberly watched him from her window. Cinnamon colored orbs filtered through a pane of water dappled glass. She bit her bottom lip cautiously as his gaze reflected hers. She always felt like she was outside watching him.

Dark Mousy stood motionless in the rain, his coat hanging limply over his right arm. His dark eyes fixated on the third floor apartment window, he lingered on a lifeless street.

Riku sighed as her fingertips grazed the cool surface of the glass. She wondered how long it would take for that cigarette of his to drown out. Groaning in defeat she closed the sanguine curtains.

"He'll freeze if I leave him out there," she moved to buzz him in.

Seeing the curtains draw, Dark smiled and trotted toward shelter.

Riku wrung her hands nervously as he traveled up the stairs. The apartment was dirty. It always felt so dirty when he came over. She busily fretted over simple things like the sofa cushions and whether or not the picture frames had been dusted.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there," Dark smirked from the doorway as he watched her.

_How could he say something like that._ She exhaled, collapsing to the couch. He knew why he was here. They both did. Would it really make things more comfortable if they discussed the weather?

His smile faded as he moved upright from his leaning position against the door frame. Hanging up his unused coat, he rolled the sleeves of his soaking shirt over his forearms. His ruby colored eyes gleamed as he shook his wet, carelessly groomed hair. Dark had always been fashionably sensitive but liked to pretend that he was too cool to care.

"So long time no see," he muttered as he paced toward her. "I'm sorry I haven't really had the time to call or come over lately. I've been really busy with work and stuff."

Riku's chin tilted downward but she remained wordless. Her stare trailed to the floor as Dark settled himself in front of the fireplace. He shuffled his feet against the carpet and rubbed his chin as if he was preparing himself for some important speech.

He attempted conversation again. "So how's your sister?"

No response.

"You know I heard the funniest thing the other day. Daisuke--"

"You're breaking my heart," she interrupted in a choke of words.

Dark's pupils shrank in surprise. "Riku I'm sorry I want things to turn out like this. I didn't mean to--"

"Disappear for three weeks," she supplied.

Dark gasped and secured his back against the mantle behind him. She wasn't going to make this easy on him. Not that he didn't deserve this.

Riku could feel her mouth begin to dry as she struggled against disobedient tears. They had shared so much over the last six months. She still remembered how brilliant the sun seemed when she awoke to his warmth in the morning. His eyes were so mysterious behind the blended sheet of cigarette smoke and steam rising from his coffee. His harmonic voice spoke to every single one of her senses as he spilled tales of his philosophies on art and loved ones.

He taught her so much about life and about herself. In the beginning she told herself not to get so involved. That this trail could only halt in a painful dead-end. But over time his charms wore her down. He persuaded her to be more daring. Well she took the leap and what was it worth? Dark had only lived up to her regrettable expectations.

"Are you going to be okay?"

He wanted to touch her, to reassure her. He could see that she was hurting, but she was just to stubborn to let it out. All he wanted to do was help her, but in the end he just couldn't change his ways.

"Like you care," she hissed, a tear slipping past her long lashed shield.

"Don't be like that," he whimpered.

"You taught me to be honest with myself and you need to do the same," she rose from her seat. "You used me. You convinced that things would be different this time around, but those weren't your attentions at all."

"Riku..." Dark's lips hesitated. It was a losing battle for words.

"It's my fault Dark," Riku's eyes met his in a cold stare, "I confused you for someone who gave a damn, someone more like myself. But you can't love anyone. Can you Dark?"

He shook his head, withdrawing in defeat. "It was stupid for me to come here."

Her eyes followed him angrily to the door. He paused as he hand enveloped over the brass handle.

"I hope you'll be okay. I'll see you soon." He whispered as he slipped behind the door and vanished down the corridor.

Releasing a fit sobs, she slumped down infront of the sofa. Drawing her knees to her chest, she masked her face behind a veil of ginger hair. He was really gone this time. They had been playing these foolish games for so long she wasn't sure what she would do with out them. But it had all finally tore her apart. Nobody was winning this one.

Abiding in silence in the empty apartment, Riku calmly focused on the dull patter of rain outside her window. She was exhausted with tears. Her bloodshot eyes drifted over to a long brown piece of clothing hanging from silver hook.

_He forgot his coat._


End file.
